Lemures' Musing
by Night-Blaze
Summary: Lemures thinks back from the first time, Larva and he met Miyu until his return to darkness. Mild yaoi and some spoilers from the manga


Lemures' Musings

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own the characters of Vampire Princess Miyu.Flashback  
  
"Larva..." Lemures walked up to his friend, who was studying a little girl staring at her mother, finger in her mouth. "Is that Miyu?"  
  
"The last Guardian threatening the Shinma." Lemures continued, as he lifted up a wine glass. "Hey, Larva, let's have a victory toast with her blood once this is over."  
  
End  
  
A few years later...  
  
"Larva!" I snapped my head up as I felt Larva succumb to Miyu's blood as she drank his blood and gave hers to him in return. "Why? How could you be so foolish? You should have finished her a long time ago." I cried to an empty sky.  
  
I had watched Larva watch Miyu grow up for years. I should have known better than to let him just watch her. I was a fool. I should have seen that Larva was growing attached to the little brat. Pah. He was a fool to let Miyu awaken; and I was more of a fool than he to fall for him.  
  
I knew, and had known for years that Larva was straight, that he liked girls, not boys. And obviously, they liked him back. Who wouldn't? With wavy blue hair, crimson eyes and a well-built, muscular body to die for, he looked like a god. And a god he was to me. I had always hoped, that somehow, someday, things might be different and he would return my feelings in kind. I was a fool, a dreamer; I should have known better. I did know better, but it was foolish of me to think otherwise.  
  
But one thing was certain: I have to get him back from Miyu. I would have to start planning.  
  
The Present  
  
I finally found Miyu. She was posing as a student in a high school, searching for prey. Well, Miyu, I won't let you feed. I'll kill all your prey before you get to them...  
  
"Would you please meet me after school at the old stadium?"  
  
I heard Miyu ask.  
  
"Okay, I will." Said a cheerful, girlish voice. "See you later then, Miyu."  
  
Oh, yes, little girl. You will come, but I plan to get to you before you see her. Prepare to meet your doom.  
  
I waited for the girl to show up. And not too long after, she came.  
  
"Miyu?" called the girl, "Where are you? Jeez, she isn't here yet. And I rushed all the way here so I could meet her."  
  
Footsteps echoed as she started walking around.  
  
"Why did she ask to come here? It's so creepy." And it was then I attacked.  
  
"Well, you sure are a pretty one," I said. "She always picks the pretty ones. But I'm not interested in you. So sorry you have to die, but this is the only way to get my friend Larva back." I continued as I started strangling her, hand poised to take her life.  
  
Suddenly the whole place lighted up with flames. I looked up from my self- appointed task, the girl slumping to the ground.  
  
"Well, aren't you a cute one," Miyu said. "Too bad you are a Shinma. Now I will return you to darkness." One hand raised, with a flame floating above her palm.  
  
But I wasn't interested in her, for behind her, I could see a large black figure: Larva.  
  
"Larva..." I called, staring at him.  
  
"Lemures..." He said.  
  
I can't believe it! I thought. He still remembers me. I took a step forward.  
  
"Lemures, you must return to the Darkness."  
  
I was shocked. How could he say that? "Larva, don't you remember me? Why do you say that?"  
  
He looked down at his hands calmly, and like Miyu, had a flame above his cupped hand. "Part of Miyu's blood flows within me. I can feel all her sadness and her destiny."  
  
I couldn't believe what he said and started to grow angry. "No..." This can't be... "Wake up, Larva! You're a Shinma! Won't you have to return to?" I shouted in rage.  
  
"Die, Miyu!" I cried as I launched myself at her.  
  
"Larva!" cried Miyu, her eyes closing as she braced herself for my attack.  
  
But Larva had come, and (I can't believe this!) attacked me, sending me straight back to the Darkness while hugging Miyu, sheltering her.  
  
No, why, Larva, why did you do this to me? How? All I ever wanted was for you to come back to me, to regain yourself. Why? Even if you didn't love me, I could have accepted that. But why, Larva, why? How could you do this?  
  
I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes even as I burned up, sent to the Darkness by her/his flames, Larva still hugging Miyu behind me. 


End file.
